1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a circulation flow path through which liquid is circulated.
2. Related Art
Up to now, a printer (liquid ejecting apparatus), which returns a part of ink (liquid) that had been supplied from an ink tank (container) to a recording head (liquid ejecting head) to the ink tank and can supply the recovered ink to the recording head again, is well known (see JP-A-10-138515). That is, in this printer, ink is circulated between the ink tank and the recording head.
Meanwhile, in this printer, a discharge port for discharging ink and a receive port for receiving ink are formed in both of the ink tank and the recording head. Further, the discharge port of the ink tank and the supply port of the recording head are coupled with a tube and the receive port of the ink tank and the discharge port of the recording head are coupled with a tube to form the circulation flow path.
Therefore, when the number of ink tanks is increased, there is a problem that the circulation flow paths are required for respective ink tanks and the structure becomes complicated.
Note that such a problem is not limited to the printer including the circulation flow path and is generally common to the liquid ejecting apparatus including the circulation flow path.